


2014 Tiny Treats #6

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Fandom Stocking 2013, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics for the Transformers and Final Fantasy X universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of fandoms stocking.

1) "Sir Auron?"

"Yes, Lady Yuna?"

The bitter Zanarkand wind blows her hair into her face and his heart breaks a bit when he realizes how much it makes her look like her father. "I don't think I ever told you thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For giving my father happiness and hope. You saved him, after my mother died. I know you thought I hadn't noticed because I was just a little girl, but I did. So, thank you."

She is sincere in her thanks and so free of judgment about his relationship with her father that he cannot help pulling her into a hug--one that she settles into like a child being held by a beloved uncle. "You are very welcome, Yuna."

 

2) Lulu sits down next to him unexpectly; he hadn't heard the door to the top deck oen or the subtle rasp of leather and buckles her dress made when she walked. He looks toward her with his good eye, since she has done him the service of staying out of his blind spot, then returns to staring out at the ocean.

"So that is why you never returned to Besaid."

He knows that she is referring to his death on Mount Gagazet. "Yes."

"I would have accepted you, even as an Unsent."

"Would you? I know what the temples teach about the Unsent, and the young have difficulty seperating the lies used to control them from the truth in front of them."

"I would have. Because you are too strong to become a fiend, and you were the first to believe that I could become the first black mage on the island."

"And now?"

"Now that I know you are Unsent, it changes nothing. You are still too strong to become a fiend, and I trust you with the life of my Summoner."

"Thank you." For the first time since their encounter with Yunalesca, he feels some of hs tension slip away.

(this one followed up a tiny bit from [Snapshots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/785117) ^_^)

 

3) "Kup?" Metroplex's voice filtered through the speaker at the old mech's elbow. "Do you remember the optical music shows from Perihex?"

"I managed to see four or five of those live, between postings. Why?"

The cityformer activated a vid screen and an audio feed. Earth's Aurora Borealis played across the screen and melded with the sounds of night birds and insects coming from the speaker. The warrior smiled as he watched and listened, enjoying this simple pleasure.

The experience reminded him of those old shows, too.


End file.
